nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Midas Campinetti
Midas Campinetti was a character role-played by King_1455. Description Midas Campinetti was a judge apart of the Department of Justice. He was well-known for his relational exploits. Campinetti was also well-known for being a no-nonsense judge who is fed up with the amount of crime in the city. He is also a judge who has tendency to stay out of the city for an extended period, yet he always returns in order to stay updated on the latest. 'Backstory' Midas Campinetti, of the Campinetti family of Algonquin, Liberty City was born into a life of extreme wealth. He didn't know much about his father other than he was a working business man who was extremely successful. A strong Italian background, a pure bloodline back to the shores of Sicily. His father substituted parenting with lavish luxuries that made Midas feel as though he was surrounded by gold. All the latest toys and gadgets and gizmos to make Midas feel materially loved, but it always lacked throughout his childhood. This caused Midas to develop a chip on his shoulder. A deep desire for true family, an indifference to material wealth. The boy who had everything only wanted the one thing he wasn't given. In his teenage years, Midas began to learn exactly what it was his father did, and exactly who all the uncles and cousins in the family were. His father was a made man, the consigliere to his brother in the Campinetti crime family. Midas resented the love and affection his father showed to his men, desperately craving that attention from his father. Midas got his first car when he was 16 years old. As the veil was lifted off at his birthday party, the brand new 2003 Grotti Tourismo gleamed a brilliant red in the sunlight. His father spared no expense on this lavish gift. As Midas turned to thank his father for the luxurious gift, he watched as his father slid into the back of a Cognoscenti with three of his henchmen and drive away. He didn't even stay to watch his boy, his child, receive his first car. A rite of passage for a young man and his father put business first. Midas took the keys to that Tourismo and fired up the engine. The cylinders screamed to life and howled out of the exhaust. It was exhilarating. He put the car into first gear and immediately stalled the engine after lifting off the clutch way too fast. Determined, he fired the car up again and stomped on the gas pedal while releasing the clutch. The car bucked forward and began skidding wildly out of the driveway. The party onlookers scattered and panicked, but Midas got the car under control and drove off, chirping and grinding gears the whole way. "A man who gives his son a gift like this and doesn't show him how to use it is no man at all", Midas thought. Determined, he eventually taught himself to drive the powerful sports car. The better he got, the more addicted to the feeling he got. Being able to manipulate the car around corners and shave times off of his laps around the neighborhood. Squeaking that last mile per hour of top speed out. He was hooked. Midas aspired to be a race car driver after that. He learned how to modify his car himself, self taught with Chilton's manuals and the slow DSL internet that was available to him. He fixed up the car, made it his own. His pride in the ownership of the car, that'll show his father that he is an honorable young man. His father couldn't have cared less. The business consumed him. Midas was desperate, until the day he met Denny Vinitore. Denny was one of the "bad kids." His dad was a plumber in Broker, but Denny had loftier aspirations. He started working for the Manchini family, running odd errands and this and that here and there. Denny met Midas in a parking lot. Denny was there, doing something unscrupulous I'm sure, and Midas pulled in without noticing him. Midas began ripping up the parking lot with his car. An imaginary racetrack going through his mind, Midas was hitting apexes and beating his personal best "lap time" with every pass. Denny flagged him down and told him that his driving was impressive. They became friends shortly after. One day, Denny came to Midas with a proposition. Some of the guys who typically give Denny things to take care of mentioned they'd noticed Denny riding around in Midas' souped up sports car. They told Denny that there'd be a job that could make him and Midas a lot of money if they just run a package from Broker to Algonquin. Midas, eager to please his father, accepted the proposition. The package was loaded into the car by a couple guys in leather jackets, a pat on the back was given to Midas, and off into the night him and Denny drove. The package was "very valuable" and needed to be at it's destination "very quickly." Midas delivered on that request in spades. They were shocked how fast he made it across the city. Two cops outrun, no lights on the whole way, with Denny screaming in his ear about how Midas was going to kill them. They were impressed, but this package was way above their pay grade. These two kids who weren't made knew way too much. Burlap sacks were placed over the kids heads, and they were lead into a room with a floodlight overhanging them. The metal chairs they were tied to were uncomfortable, and Midas struggled against his bindings. Faint speaking could be heard, so Midas settled down and focused on listening. Italian. He could tell, but he couldn't make out the words. The voices were muffled behind a door. The door swung open with a loud bang. The boys jumped in their seats. Footsteps from expensive leather shoes tapped menacingly across the floor to the boys. Midas' father pulled the burlap sack from his son's head. He looked deeply into his confused son's eyes. The floodlight behind his father created a silhouette, blacking out facial features, but Midas knew. He spent so much time looking at family photos, longing for the affection of his father, that he memorized his very shape. The disappointment radiated from his father. He tried so hard to keep his son out of the life, and was all at once coming to the stark realization that he was the one who put him there. Midas was sent to a military boarding school in Vice City after that. His connections to all of his friends back home were severed, along with his contact with the only family that was there with him. Alone in a home full of troubled youth, Midas began lashing out at everyone around him. Fighting, drinking, sneaking out and boosting cars, became a daily occurrence for him. Midas was ejected from the military school shortly after his 18th birthday, as they were legally required to keep custody of him after his father, with his deep ties, legally disowned responsibility to him. Midas turned to a life of crime, using his skills as a wheel man to gain reputation and infamy for himself in the underground. After returning to Liberty City at 30, he sought out his father's family to gain access under a pseudonym. He was quickly found out. His father ordered that he be placed on a plane to Los Santos. The first available ticket was on February 24th. Midas finally got to spend his birthday with his father. His father rode with him to the airport in the back of the Cognoscenti that Midas resented so much. The chariot that took his father from him on so many other days. His father didn't say a word the entire car ride. Midas stepped out of the car and was escorted into the airport with a man who looked like his muscles could burst through the leather jacket he was wearing. Midas turned back to look at his father, only to see a vacant spot where the car once was. Maybe a fresh start isn't the worst idea. Current Events Recently, Midas had been in a relationship with EMS trainee [[Bailey Jade|'Bailey Jade']]. They had gone on two dates and there had been a chance for more. Unfortunately Midas is single again, as he revealed too much about his exploits and tendencies to Bailey. Suspended On January 15th 2020, Midas was suspended as a Judge due to embezzling 3.3 million dollars of state funds in a 30 day period. Category:Male Category:Banned